La llegada del Abuelo 2 , El nacimiento de las Gemelas Son
by jorgecr72
Summary: han pasado 8 meses despues del torneo, Milk esta a punto de dar a Luz , una gran sorpresa se presentara ¿que sera?


**" Maroku: hola querida gente linda :3 se preguntaran por que esta historia tiene el titulo de la mia? Bueno pequeños nenes es por que esta es una secuela.**

**Bardock:...deja de usar ese tono enfadoso**

**Maroku: YO USO EL QUE SE ME PEGUE LA GANA!*lo toma del cabello*...oh este ajehm *tose soltando el cabello deb bardock* Le di permiso a Jorge de que continuase una historia a su gusto uh yeah bueno lo que pase aqui no esta mucho mucho bajo mi mano sino la de el.**

**Bardock: en pocas palabras esta tendra poca que ver con la original y en la otra solo se agregaran "capitulos especiales" solo para que no haya confusion.**

**Maroku: vaya que permiso tan mas largo xD.**

**Bardock:...bien ajha es todo...*hace explotar la grabadora nuevamente***

**Maroku: imbecil esas grabacion la ibamos a usar!**

**Bardock: que no asi se apagan?**

**Maroku:*facepalm* bueno espero que les guste esta historia por parte de mi amigo owo ciao ciao alli te los dejo Jorge cuidamelos bien xD "**

_**La llegada del abuelo 2**_

_**Nacimiento de la Gemelas Son…**_

_**6 meses después **_

Un día tranquilo en la montaña Paoz específicamente en la casa de Goku…

Milk se encontraba en una mecedora bordando un letrero en una sabanita, " **_Airi_** "era lo que estaba bordando, ya contaba con 7 meses de embarazo, ya el médico le había anunciado que sería niña Goku esta más emocionado que nunca, tendría una pequeña saiyajin para entrenar y fueran peleadora.

-¿Mamá que haces?- Preguntó Goten

-Estoy bordando una cobija para tu nueva hermana- Al tiempo que le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa-

El niño la ve desconcertado -ahhhhh- En ese momento llega Gohan -Hola mamá, ¿cómo estás?-

-Que bueno que llegas, ¿cómo te fue hoy?-

-¡Muy bien mamá gracias!, ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?- Preguntó el mayor de sus hijos -No, no te preocupes la comida ya esta lista solo esperaremos a que llegue tu abuelo y tu padre…-

-¡Goten!- exclamó el mayor -¿Ayudaste a mamá con los labores de la casa?-

-¡Claro que si hermano! Lo he estado haciendo estos 7 meses y diario me preguntas lo mismo!-

-Es verdad… perdóname Goten- Poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza

Los dos chicos se sientan en el suelo y ven fijamente a su madre mientras ella sigue bordando aquella cobijita, en ese momento la puerta se abre y entra Goku y Bardock.

-¡Ahh muero de hambre!- Exclama el Saiyajin

-¡ yo también!- exclamaba el otro Saiyajin

-¡Papá, Abuelo, que bueno que llegaron!- Le dice Gohan

-¡Listo!- Exclama Milk

Los 4 la ven, al momento que Milk muestra su "obra de arte", Goten levantándose y recargándose al lado de la silla donde se encontraba su madre -¡Mamá que bonita te quedó!-

-Gracias Goten– le sonríe tiernamente -bien ya llegó su padre y su abuelo vamos a comer…-

-¡SI!- exclama un muy hambriento Goku

La familia Son se encontraba reunida en la cocina, esperando los deliciosos platillos que Milk había cocinado para ellos

-Oye mamá y como se te ocurrió el nombre para la bebé - Preguntó el mayor de sus hijos.

- fue gracias a tu abuelo - dijo Milk.

- de veras ,abuelo- dijo Gohan sorprendido.

- asi es Gohan , Airi era el nombre de mi hermana menor, por desgracia ella murio en una mision y se me ocurrio que mi nieta se llamara así – dijo Bardock con algo de nostalgia

-¿en serio, abuelo?- Pregunta un intrigado Goten, el asintió

- Bueno pues Airi se llamara- dijo decidido Goku

La pelinegra sonríe -bueno a mi me gustaría que fuera una linda niña…delicada y muy inteligente-

Atragantándose -¡QUE!- exclama Goku -¡Pero Milk!, ¡Si es una niña delicada no la voy a poder entrenar, entonces no podrá ser alguien fuerte!-

Milk poniendo cara de pocos amigos a su esposo -Tu solo piensas en pelear y en comer Goku!-

-Vaya ahora que lo mencionan…sería muy extraño tener una hermanita…- comenta Gohan a sus padres.

-Si creo que sería diferente tener a una niña aquí en casa- hace una pequeña pausa -aunque seguramente seguiría los pasos de su padre y sus hermanos…-

Goku observa a Milk con los ojos abiertos de par en par -¡Quieres decir que podría convertirse en una gran peleadora!-

Ahora la expresión de Milk es un poco molesta -En verdad espero que no...-

-Pero bueno no hay que apresurarnos aún no lo sabemos por ahora…- les dice Gohan

**_UN MES MÁS TARDE_**

-¡Hay dónde están todas las cosas de mamá! ¡Dijo que las tendría listas en alguna maleta!- Gohan gritaba mientras ponía el cuarto de sus padres de cabeza para encontrar las maletas

-Hermano que haces– Le pregunta Goten con su carita de niño inocente

-¡Que no ves que la bebé está a punto de nacer! Mejor ayúdame a buscar las cosas de mamá-

-Si como digas- Goten también comienza a buscar por todo el cuarto -¡aquí están hermano!...-

**En el Hospital Central de la Capital del Oeste…**

-Vaya ya está por nacer…- Pensó Goku

Bulma llega corriendo y detrás la siguen Vegeta, Eita y Trunks-

-¡Goku!- Grita la chica de cabellos azules-

Goku se levanta -¡Ah! hola Bulma, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Yo muy bien pero dime como está Milk?-

-Pues supongo que bien, los médicos no me han dicho nada-

-¡Y cómo es que puedes estar tan tranquilo Goku!-

- Que mujer tan escandalosa- Comenta Vegeta.

- Tu Te callas Vegeta - dijo Bulma molesta

- Vaya Bulma, tu también estas embarazada…- dijo Goku inocentemente.

- bueno me entere un mes después del embarazo de Milk, que pena que yo tendré varones- dijo Bulma algo apenada.

- tonterías mujer, así los entrenare a ambos y será los mejores Guerreros – dijo Vegeta con orgullo.

En ese momento llegan corriendo Gohan y Goten con las cosas para su mamá y la recién nacida.

-¡Papá! ¿Cómo esta mamá?- pregunta un poco preocupado el mayor de sus hijos

-Eh...- hace un pausa -no lo sé– poniendo la mano detrás de su cabeza-

Gohan un poco enfadado -¡Cómo que no lo sabes!-

-Oigan pero todo debe estar bien los doctores no…– en ese momento aparece un médico preguntando por Goku

- El Señor Goku - dijo el doctor.

- Hijo te hablan… – Bardock sacudió levemente a Goku.

-¡Ahí si soy yo!- Goku responde al médico

Bulma y Gohan interceptan al doctor

-¿Cómo se encuentra Milk doctor?!-

-Si queremos saber cómo están Milk y mi hija- dijo Goku algo preocupado.

El doctor abre los ojos de par en par -¿su hija?, más bien sus hijas-

Una muy sorprendida Bulma -¿Hijas?-

-Entonces quiere decir que…- Todavía más sorprendido pregunta Gohan

-Así se fueron Gemelas-

Goku se abre paso entre Bulma y Gohan.

-Entonces, ¡yo soy… papa… de... dos… niñas!-

-Así es señor unas niñas muy bonitas, no sabemos cómo no aparecía una de ellas en los ultrasonidos pero ambas están sanas , en un momento podrán pasar a verlas, ya no tienen de que preocuparse- Dicho esto el doctor se retira.

Unos momentos más tarde Goku, Gohan, Goten, Eita, Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks se encontraban en la habitación de Milk, se escucha que tocan la puerta.

-Milk sentada en la cama- Adelante

-Señora le traigo a sus niñas– dice una enfermera trayendo una cunita móvil que tare 2 hermosas niñas.

Le entrega una niña a Milk y ella la ve fijamente, era una linda niña de piel blanca y cabello negro

-¡Ah que bonita es!- dice Milk

-Si es muy bonita... se parece un poco a Goku… - comenta Bulma

-Si qué bueno que solo un poco...- ambas ríen ligeramente

Goku las observa desde una silla un poco alejada de la cama de Milk y Vegeta no se diga estaba en el lugar más alejado de la habitación

-¡Yo quiero verlas! - Goten Jala el pantalón de Gohan para que lo cargue y pueda ver a su otra hermana

-Si yo también quiero - Trunks imita a Goten

-De acuerdo niño - –levanta a ambos—

Muy asombrado de ver a un ser tan diminuto -¡Ahí es muy pequeña! -

-¡Hola hermana!, Cuando lleguemos a la casa te prometo que jugare mucho contigo - Le dice Goten

-Si yo también jugare contigo hermana de Goten! - comenta Trunks

El bebé de la cunita se mueve un poco como si fuese a empezar a llorar pero solo se acomoda y vuelve a dormir

-Vaya que niña tan mas floja desde el momento en que nació no ha abierto los ojos… - comenta Milk viéndola

-Dale tiempo los bebés tienen que dormir mucho - Bulma le responde

-Si tienes razón..., Goku ¿no quieres ver a tus hijas?

Goku hundido en sus pensamientos -Mmm llegaran a ser tan fuertes como sus hermanos o solo le gustara jugar con muñecas -

-Goku -

-GOKU! -

Goku regresando a la realidad -Ahhhh que pasa Milk! -

-Que poca atención me pones, te estoy diciendo sí que si no quieres ver a tus hijas - le reclama Milk

- Claro que si -... Todos observan a Goku con cara de interrogación

Hasta que Bulma lo interrumpe

-Ay Goku eres un desconsiderado!, te pareces a Vegeta! -

Desde la pared donde se encontraba recargado, Vegeta le responde a Bulma

-¡Cómo te atreves a comparar a ese insecto conmigo! -

Goku se levanta de la silla -está bien está bien… - se acerca a Milk

Milk le muestra a su hija -¿acaso no es linda? -

-mmmmmm -

-mmmmmm -

Milk estaba desconcertada por la reacción de Goku -Qué sucede Goku? ¿Acaso no piensas lo mismo que yo? -

-Si es muy bonita… pero… yo… -

-¿Si? - Pregunta Milk

-Yo me estoy muriendo de hambre –

-PERO PADRINO COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO AHORA- grito Eita enojado

En eso la niña comienza a llorar muy fuerte, Milk trata de calmarla pero le resulta imposible

-Ay padrino Goku ya ves lo que provocas - dijo un molesto Eita

-¿Pero yo que hice? ¿Acaso dije algo malo? -

-Ya bebé - tratando de calmarla

-¿Milk puedo? - –Bulma extiende sus brazos para cargar a la bebé

-Claro que si Bulma, esperemos que contigo se tranquilice… -

Bulma carga al bebé tratando de tranquilizarla

-Ya ya pequeña no llores… - la niña llora aún más

Trunks viendo a su madre con la niña -ya ves la asustaste mamá...

-¡Pueden callar a esa niña! - ordenó el Príncipe Saiyan

- "vaya, mi nieta tiene buenos pulmones"- pensó Bardock desesperado.

El bebé se calla

-Ven así se debe de tratar a los niños... - –comienza a llorar aún mas fuerte

-¡Ves lo que ocasionas! - Bulma le grita a Vegeta

Bardock no soporto más y salió de la habitación.

En ese momento, la otra bebe se despierta y se pone a llorar.

- Grandioso, llanto en estéreo- dijo Eita fastidiado.

Goku en sus pensamientos -será acaso que…, - se levanta de la silla y toma a ambas bebés en su brazos

-Goku… - Milk lo ve muy sorprendida

Las niñas dejan de llorar instantáneamente, se acomodan en los fuertes brazos de su padre y vuelven a dormir

Nadie podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo...

-... Goku… -

-Vaya las pequeñas solo querían estar con su padre - dice Bulma -

Goku mira fijamente a sus pequeñas hijas, y le regala una sonrisa

Las niñas voltean su rostro hacia su padre

¡Ayyyy no, van a empezar a llorar! Exclaman en conjunto

Pero al contrario de lo que todos creían, ambas niñas solo abre sus ojitos lentamente… el mas asombrado fue Goku al ver que los ojos de una de sus hijas eran de color….

Escena el hospital de fuera con gente pasando mientras Goku grita -¡VIOLETAS! - Todos los que van pasando se espantan por aquel grito, al igual que todos en el cuarto menos las niñas quienes permanecen totalmente calmadas, lo único que hace es observar a su padre y devolverle una enorme sonrisa

Milk retomando la calma -Que… que dijiste Goku… -

-Mira sus ojos… - Goku le muestra a la niña

- …y miren en cambio la otra los tiene negros… – dijo Eita.

Muy sorprendida - ¡oh! Pero es cierto esta los tiene violetas… - la pequeña también le sonríe a su madre y esto hace que quite su cara de asombro, Goku le da la otra a Milk.

-Vaya sus ojos son muy bonitos, pero es extraños ninguno de ustedes 2 tiene ese color de ojos… - Reflexionó Bulma

Un enorme ohhhh sale de los otros 2 pequeños, Milk acerca a la niña para que la vea mejor y esta les regala una sonrisa.

-Mira Goten tu hermana nos sonrió -

-¡Si, Que bonita! - se acerca más a ella para observarla mejor, la niña juega con el rostro de su hermano mientras ríe

-¡Jugaremos mucho hermanitas! -

La bebé voltea a ver a Trunks, este se acerca y la bebé jala su corto cabello

-¡Oye no! Está bien no soy tu hermano pero no abuses ayy ayy - Tratando de soltarse con lagrimas en sus ojitos

Todos ríen viendo la escena menos Vegeta que también observa pero se queda pensando -es verdad la única persona que conozco con ese color de ojos es…la madre de Kakarotto… recuerdo que era la única Saiyajin con color de ojos tan peculiar – Piensa Vegeta.

-¡Vaya es muy bonita!- la bebé le da los brazos a Gohan en señal de que quiere que su hermano mayor la cargue, y este por supuesto que toma a la bebé, también comienza a jugar con el rostro de su hermano

-Aunque aún sigo sin entender por qué tiene los ojos de ese color… - Bulma continúa meditándolo

Vegeta interrumpe toda la escena, Goku jugando con su hija y ella riendo a más no poder, feliz de estar con su padre

-Sin embargo en la familia de Kakarotto si hay alguien que tenía los ojos de ese color… -

Goku voltea a ver a vegeta -los dices enserio Vegeta

-Si algo así… lo únicos que se, es que esa niña tiene los mismos ojos de su abuela…o sea de tu MADRE Kakarotto… -

-¡Que! - exclamación colectiva

Goku muy sorprendido -de… de... de mi madre…- voltea a ver a la bebé que se encontraba seria a la respuesta de su padre y después voltea a ver a Vegeta -Oye y ¿cómo se llamaba mi mamá? -

Vegeta se pone a pensar por un momento -mmmmm creo que se llamaba… Sarotto - Responde el Saiyan

-¿Sarotto?- repitió Goku.

- pero díganme, ya tenía un nombre para una de las niñas, según entendí era Airi, verdad – dijo Eita.

-¿Airi? - la bebé de ojos violetas comienza reír al escuchar el nombre, Goku la ve -¿Te gusta ese nombre?– la bebé no deja de reír

-Vaya creo que hemos encontrado el nombre perfecto para una de ellas… - cometa Milk

Goku subiendo y bajando a su hija -Entonces te llamaras Airi!-

La bebé no dejaba de reír

- pero pensemos como se llamara la otra, miren no se que opinen pero tengo un nombre para ella, que tal Dhan.

De pronto la otra bebe que esta con Milk comenzó a reír también.

- Vaya al parecer te gusta ese nombre, entonces hija tu te llamaras Dhan-

la bebe de ojos negros tampoco dejaba de reir

Milk en su pensamiento - vaya esto me recuerda tanto al día en que nació Gohan… - observa a su hijo mayor… el cual estaba al lado de su padre riendo con él y con una de las bebes.

Afuera del hospital flotando, Bardock ve la escena, miraba como su hijo y su nuera cargaba a las niñas.

"este va a ser un nuevo comienzo" – dijo antes de marcharse de regreso a su casa.

**FIN**

**Notas de Autor:**

**Jorgecr72: gracias por leer este fic , le pido las gracias a la autora SON AIRI por darme la idea para esta**

** historia , los dialogos ****son parecidos a la historia original "La Hija de Goku" , pido disculpas si la historia es**

** parecida.**


End file.
